Hemel en Aarde
|year = 1998 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 4th |points = 150 |previous = Niemand heeft nog tijd |next = One Good Reason}} Hemel en Aarde was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1998 in Birmingham performed by Edsilia Rombley. It was her first out of two appearances to the Contest. The song is a moderately up-tempo ballad, with Edsilia describing her feelings on discovering love in what was seemingly an unexpected place. She tells her lover that "Heaven and earth are opening/When you touch me", as well as singing that she "never wanted to believe" that such a thing was possible. The song was performed eighteenth on the night, following Cyprus and preceding Sweden. At the close of voting, it finished in fourth place. This was the Netherlands' best result in the contest since their win in 1975, until The Common Linnets finished in second place in 2014 with their song Calm After the Storm. Lyrics Dutch= Nederland was koel en kil En dan vooral het weer De wind, die lag nooit stil M'n liefdesleven des te meer Wat ik in jouw ogen las Ontstak bij mij het vuur Ze wordt nogal eens onderschat De kracht van de natuur Hemel en aarde bewegen Als jij voor me staat Het is voor mij bewezen Dat het lot bestaat Hemel en aarde gaan open Als jij mij aanraakt Ik wilde nooit geloven Maar er is meer Tussen hemel en aarde Zwarte luchten breken open Aan de horizon Nu zal ik me warmen Aan de stralen van de zon (Stralen van de zon) Ik heb de liefde geprobeerd Nooit was het wat het leek Maar ik zag de toekomst Toen ik in jouw ogen keek Hemel en aarde bewegen Als jij voor me staat Het is voor mij bewezen Dat het lot bestaat Hemel en aarde gaan open Als jij mij aanraakt Ik wilde nooit geloven Maar er is meer Tussen hemel en aarde (Hemel en aarde bewegen) Als jij voor me staat (Het is voor mij bewezen) Oh, dat het lot bestaat Hemel en aarde gaan open Als jij mij aanraakt Ik wilde nooit geloven Maar er is meer (Hemel en aarde) Oh hayah... huah... (Hemel en aarde) Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahahuah... (Hemel en aarde) Ah ah ah, ah... huah ah... (Hemel en aarde) Ah... (Hemel en aarde bewegen) Als jij voor me staat (Het is voor mij bewezen) Oh, dat het lot bestaat (Hemel en aarde gaan open) Hemel en aarde (Als jij mij aanraakt) Hey... Ik wilde nooit geloven Maar er is meer, oho... Tussen hemel en aarde |-| Translation= The Netherlands were cool and chilly And especially the weather The wind, it never fell My love life all the more What I read in your eyes Lightened my fire It's quite often underrated The force of nature Heaven and earth move When you're in front of me For me it's proven That fate exists Heaven and earth open When you touch me I never wanted to believe But there's more Between heaven and earth Black clouds are breaking open On the horizon Now I'll warm myself By the rays of the sun (Rays of the sun) I've tried love It was never what it seemed But I saw the future When I looked into your eyes Heaven and earth move When you're in front of me For me it's proven That fate exists Heaven and earth open When you touch me I never wanted to believe But there's more Between heaven and earth (Heaven and earth move) When you're in front of me (For me it's proven) Oh, that fate exists Heaven and earth open When you touch me I never wanted to believe But there's more (Heaven and earth) Oh hayah... huah... (Heaven and earth) Ahaha, ahaha, ahahahahuah... (Heaven and earth) Ah ah ah, ah... huah ah... (Heaven and earth) Ah... (Heaven and earth move) When you're in front of me (For me it's proven) Oh, that fate exists (Heaven and earth open) Heaven and earth (When you touch me) Hey... I never wanted to believe But there's more, oho... Between heaven and earth Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1998 Category:20th Century Eurovision